leraniafandomcom-20200215-history
The Queenship of Ajod
'The Queenship of Ajod '''is the fourth smallest nation in Lerania. It is ruled by the Prophet-Queen Shukri. History Before the First Era Before the Orcish empire of Grashewe, the northern and eastern areas of Ajod (specifically those in the Vorrel and Gharatan mountains) were used as sites in the ancient civilization of Bethea. The most notable of these sites include the Gharatan Goldtower and the gates of Ghar Mheghi. Several abandoned ruins lay in between the granite mountains, where the Betheic peoples once practiced their craft in magic and science. After the people of Bethea died out, many small city-states of Gnolls, Halflings, and Gnomes sprung up around the mountains and valley. These city-states were quickly wiped off of the map around the year PFE 1000, when the young Grashewe Empire expanded north. The cities were quickly consumed and put under Orcish control. In order to maintain control in the region, a fortress was founded south of the Shorlekh Lake. Population slowly moved into the area, forming a citadel then known as "Karukez." Later, this city would be known as Ajod. To accompany this, the town of "Teylar" was formed just southeast of Karukez. This city would later become Telara. During the Dying of Ages, many of the citizens of Karukez and Teylar were killed by The Blight. Both of the cities were left mostly abandoned until The Seventh Revival eliminated the disease. The First Era Before The Yellow Rebellion It took around one hundred years for Ajod to fully recover from The Blight. Karukez was reconstructed, this time putting a makeshift fortress on a mountainside north of the Shorlekh Lake. Karukez became a major agricultural and slave trade center. It's sister city, Teylar, became a city for silver exports, as silver mines sprung up around the hills and mountains surrounding the town. Things were kept fairly quiet, until the Empire of Tur-Gaal arrived. These rival orcs swept quickly through Karukez and Teylar, burning much of the land and crop. Many died from the invasion, and many more died from the following famine and drought. The two cities were under Tur-Gaal control now. When humans appeared in 1E 709, many of them were carted off from the central jungles of Tur-Gaal to work the iron mines in the north. In 1E 715, a cult formed around a blinded human named Ehnaroh. Ehnaroh claimed herself to be a fallen angel, and a soon-to-be goddess. She managed to evade the Orcish army for thirty years, spreading her beliefs across the northern part of the Empire. This spawned a new goddess in the Senlo Dei pantheon. This goddess was Ehnaroh. Ehnaroh would proceed to be reincarnated into other blind females, going down the line all the way to Ajod and Shukri. The Yellow Rebellion ''See "The Yellow Rebellion" Independence The first to rule an independent city-state of Ajod (At that time known as Ehnaroh) was Sargei T-Hah. Sargei capitalized on the fall of Tur-Gaal at the beginning of the second era, and expanded Ehnaroh from a single city to a major nation. However, Sargei's attempts to conquer the city of Aelivos failed horribly, costing much of the army and Sargei's life. The Nation of Ehnaroh would honor Sargei by naming the capital and nation after her. And the chain of names started. Locations In-Game Areas Capital Region * Ajod City ** Ajod Druidic Guild (Abandoned) ** Ajod Fighters' Guild ** Ajod Mages' Guild ** Ajod Temple and Clinical Foundation ** Ajod Thieves' Guild (Evicted) ** Fire Spine Smiths ** The Frozen Blossom Tavern ** The Shoe Store ** The Trans-National Tome * Palace of the Fates Gresk Region * Borrelshale * Kitten Cove Rolen Region * Theringen Zolte Region * Ajodi Goldtower * Ghar Mheghi * Telara Category:Nations